Alternative Life
by Miko Dono
Summary: et si l'Intel se rencontrait sur les banc de l'école. Joy au Bac, Largo et Simon en fac et Kerensky en prof. un univers alternatif donc pensez à laisser un commentaire pour me faire savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. fic sans beta alors soyez cléments.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

- « Joy, rappelle-toi tu ne dois pas dénoter parmi tes camarades. Un bon agent sait se fondre dans le paysage. »

- « c'est bon tu as fini de prêcher….. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais être en retard. »

- « Joooy…. Ça suffit, enlève ce chewing-gum de ta bouche et arrange ton uniforme. »

La voix de Charles Arden était excédée, debout près du véhicule se tenait l'unique enfant de cet homme qui en tant normal ne perdait jamais son sang froid.

L'enfant était en fait une adolescente de 17 ans, transférée depuis peu dans un des lycées les plus selects de Washington.

- « t'avais vraiment besoin de me faire transférer dans ce lycée de bourges coincés….. C'était plus sympa dans mon ancien bahut. Et puis on rigolait bien. »

- « puis-je te rappeler que tu as failli défenestrer ton prof de math et que sans l'intervention du proviseur l'homme finissait trois étages plus bas. »

- « qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je le laisse me toucher, t'es un comique toi. J'ai prouvé l'inculpation pour attouchement sur mineur et également le proxénétisme alors lâche moi tu veux. »

Sur ces mots furieux Joy claqua la porte et partit en direction de son lycée. Comme toutes les filles de l'établissement Joy portait la traditionnelle jupe kilt rouge et bleu de l'établissement ainsi qu'un blazer rouge frappé de l'écusson de l'établissement, les garçons portaient quant à eux un pantalon droit bleu et un blazer rouge identique à celui des filles.

Tout en traversant l'immense parc qui entourait l'établissement Joy repérait les lieux, d'immenses pelouses parfaitement entretenues et sur les parkings de rutilants véhicules des marques les plus prestigieuses. L'établissement accueillait la progéniture de l'élite mondiale, Asclépios était un établissement autonome, disposant d'un cycle d'enseignement allant des nurseries jusqu'à l'université.

Le bureau du principal fut bientôt en vue, l'intérieur des bâtiments était aussi imposant que les jardins se trouvant à l'extérieur.

Elle n'était pas du genre impressionnable, mais tant d'opulence l'écrasait. La secrétaire ressemblait à tout sauf à une secrétaire, on croirait un mannequin.

- « Mlle Arden ? »

- « c'est moi. »

- « Monsieur le proviseur vous recevra dans un moment. »

- « je vous remercie. »

Joy partit s'installer dans l'un des sièges destiné aux visiteurs et attendit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un adolescent brun aux cheveux noirs de jais dont les boucles effleuraient allégrement les épaules.

Le jeune garçon portait sa chemise ouverte et la cravate de travers, la veste négligemment jetée sur une épaule.

Le visage de l'élève était gravé dans sa tête à présent mais elle ne put l'observer plus longtemps, déjà la secrétaire lui faisait signe.

Joy quitta son siège et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers le bureau du principal.

- « eh ! Me dis pas que tu as encore passé la nuit ici. »

- « je t'en pose des questions moi. »

- « oh ! toi tu t'es cassé les dents sur quelques choses. »

- « rien ne me résiste encore moins ce genre de programme minable. »

- « ouais minable ou pas, ta classe t'attend.»

L'homme finit par se redresser et quitta la pièce au pas de charge. Il avait réellement passé la nuit à travailler sur le programme de protection du ministère de la défense spatiale américaine, en une nuit il avait passé quatre des six niveaux de sécurité mis en place mais à sa décharge la partie d'échec entamée la veille au soir sur l'un des forums l'avait plus absorbé que le programme de sécurité.

Le visage de l'homme était impassible, sa silhouette imposante si bien que son collègue ressemblait à un frêle jeune homme et non au professeur de réseaux qu'il était.

Les deux hommes traversaient les couloirs du département Kerenski fut le premier à accéder à sa salle, celle-ci était emplie d'étudiants venus des meilleurs universités du pays et de tout le continent, même MIT avait été incapable de le débaucher malgré les ponts d'or promis.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée dés que le maître fit son apparition.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait sonné depuis une dizaine de minutes au moins pourtant ici et là quelques élèves traînaient encore.

Joy avait été admise en première année et l'entretien avec le proviseur l'avait retardée, elle ne put s'empêcher de pester contre ce vieux coincé qui l'avait mise en retard.

- « pire que le vieux Charles. »

Elle avait horreur d'être le point de mire d'une assemblée, ce qui allait être le cas étant donné que tous les élèves avaient regagné leurs salles. Un garçon la dépassa en courant alors qu'elle arrivait en vue de sa salle de classe, elle reconnut en lui le jeune homme sortant du bureau du proviseur. Prenant une profonde inspiration Joy poussa la porte de la classe qui sera la sienne durant l'année en cours.

Largo marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs de l'université, il était en retard mais s'en moquait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre une jeune adolescente le dépassa en courant pour s'arrêter devant la classe de terminale. C'était une petite brunette, sa tête ne lui disait rien. Une nouvelle sans doute, il s'en informerait plus tard, réprimant difficilement un bâillement il poussa la porte pour buter sur un autre élève qui était en retard également.

La matinée passa assez rapidement, Kerenski s'amusa à tyranniser quelques peu certains de ses élèves qui pensaient tout savoir et les regarda tenter se dépêtrer du problème qu'il leur avait soumis. Tandis que lui-même replongeait dans la partie d'échec qui l'avait tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit.

Joy finit par se lasser au bout de trois heures de cours, elle arrivait difficilement à suivre. Son regard s'égarait de plus en plus souvent vers l'une des fenêtres donnant sur les terrains de l'académie. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser.

La cloche finit par sonner libérant ainsi les élèves. Avec une célérité qui exprimait clairement son désir de changer d'air, Joy finit de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « salut, tu es nouvelle ici ? »

- « oui. »

- « je m'appelle Marielle Du Hameau…. Je peux te servir de guide si tu veux. »

- « pourquoi pas, ça m'évitera de me perdre. Au fait je m'appelle Joy Arden, ravie de te connaître. »

- « moi de même. Tu viens allons au restaurant où on ne trouvera rien à manger. »

Joy poussa les portes de la cafétéria et partit s'installer auprès de Marielle, celle-ci se trouvait installée dans un coin retiré avec deux plateaux repas. Elles mangèrent rapidement et repartirent direction des salles de cours.

Largo s'était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, près de lui se tenait son meilleur ami qui tentait de suivre le cours cahin-caha car il avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient du savon que lui avait passé sa mère.

Il délaissa un instant sa copie pour jeter un œil à son pote qui dormait du sommeil du juste. C'était grâce à la générosité de Nério Winch qu'il avait pu intégrer cette université mais s'il était là c'était surtout pour servir de garde fou à Largo.

Largo, 21 ans 1m 85 et des yeux d'une couleur saisissante, et lui Simon 23 ans aussi brun que son ami était blond avec son mètre soixante dix il aurait pu se sentir dominé mais nullement, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, depuis l'arrivée de sa famille au service des puissants Winch ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensembles et depuis quelques mois ils s'étaient carrément déchaînés, la famille Ovronnaz étant partie s'installer en Suisse.

- « eh Larg' t'es une vrai chochotte, une simple nuit blanche et t'es HS. »

- « hein…. Qu'est ce tu dis ? »

- « moins fort, le prof va te repérer. »

- « merde je me suis endormi. »

- « gagné…. Qu'est ce que t'as fait hier. »

- « rien de spécial, une virée en boîte puis une descente dans le bar à alcool de la voiture.»

- « qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Nério m'a appelé. »

- « ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? »

- « je prendrai la direction du groupe pour mon vingt sixième anniversaire. »

- « oh merde. Désolé mon vieux. »

- « moi aussi. »

Simon abandonna sa tentative de suivre le cours et s'employa à remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, chose difficile surtout lorsque ce dernier s'emmurait dans le silence et la colère. Dans ces moments là il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer car il ne restait rien du jeune homme rieur habituel.

L'interminable cours prit fin au bout d'une autre heure de supplice, pour Simon et Largo. Largo traversait les couloirs de l'université à longues enjambées indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Largo avait fini ses déambulations dans l'immense parc de l'université, le visage fermé avait empêché l'habituelle nuées de groupies d'entourer le jeune héritier.

Une voix finit par tirer Largo de ses sombres pensées.

- « eh Winch ramène toi, y a des nouveaux à bizuter.»

Le visage toujours fermé Largo partit rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé. Il avait envie de cogner et l'occasion lui était donnée, il n'allait pas la laisser passer un sourire mauvais joua sur ses lèvres.

Joy rongeait son frein sous prétexte qu'elle était nouvelle dans la classe c'était à elle de la nettoyer durant la semaine, Marlene avait bien tenté de l'aider mais les autres l'en avait empêchée, la nouvelle devait se débrouiller seule.

La salle de classe ou plutôt l'amphi était repoussant de saleté, c'était un traitement spécial pour la nouvelle elle ne s'y trompa pas, dans sa corvée elle fut rejointe par d'autres élèves et même des étudiants.

La colère de Largo était allée crescendo toute la journée, en même temps que résonnait dans sa tête les paroles définitives de son père. Il avait rongé son frein autant que possible mais il n'en pouvait plus il allait craquer, il se trouvait dans cet état d'esprit lorsque Hans Leeman lui avait parlé du bizutage des nouveaux. Simon avait été le témoin impuissant de la colère de son meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Le réveil à la tête du lit affichait 4 h 30 du matin pourtant les ressorts du lit grincèrent signifiant le réveil de l'occupante de cette chambre.

Se lever aussi tôt ne gênait nullement Joy, elle le faisait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait pris le pli, pourtant ce matin là Joy se sentait autant d'énergie qu'un escargot sous Valium.

La veille au soir ils les avaient retenus jusqu'à 23h passées, après le ménage dans les bâtiments, les anciens les avaient déguisés pour les traîner ensuite vers les terrains de sport de l'établissement où ils les avaient faits courir pendant quatre longues heures. Ils avaient tous arboré des talons aiguilles. L'idée venait de Largo Winch.

- « ah ça je suis pas prête de la lui passer. »

Toute plainte avait vu le temps du plaignant s'allonger, chassant tout cela d'un souple mouvement de tête, Joy s'empara de la barrette qu'elle avait laissée sur sa table de chevet pour attacher sa longue chevelure qui cascadait librement jusqu'au bas du dos.

- « bon sang je devrais vraiment penser à aller les couper, ça m'a crevé de les laver hier soir. »

Après une douche rapide Joy descendit dans la cuisine où la cafetière électrique diffusait les effluves corsés d'un café fraîchement préparé.

Joy s'installa à sa table et mangea seule, son père n'était pas rentré cette nuit encore. Une nouvelle mission sans doute. Elle aurait pu se rendre chez sa mère mais celle-ci toute obnubilée par sa nouvelle famille lui battait froid, elle avait épousé Charles à cause de sa grossesse qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une erreur.

De la seconde union de sa mère un garçon était né, il répondait au prénom de Thomas il était son cadet de deux ans. C'était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans elle avait vécu partagée entre le domicile paternel et maternel.

Puis Charles la jugea suffisamment adulte pour commencer l'entraînement. Dés lors elle avait vécu chez Charles Arden et voyagé avec lui au grés de ses affectations. A un âge où d'autres enfants étaient en maternelles ou crèches Joy était dans les maquis ou parmi les trafiquants de drogue. Elle apprit ainsi l'espagnol et l'italien mais aussi l'arabe car le Moyen Orient était le terrain d'enjeux importants entre USA et Russie mais aussi l'Europe.

Elle avait douze ans lorsque Charles cessa de la traîner partout à sa suite, ses traits formés elle devenait reconnaissable et plus difficiles à cacher.

Elle partit vivre chez sa mère mais sept années passées à se cacher et à vivre entourée d'hommes sur le qui-vive laissaient des traces.

Elle qui avait toujours vécu seule ou plutôt livrée à elle-même, eut du mal à s'adapter à cette vie civile, les premières semaines avaient été pour elles une phase d'évaluation de part et d'autre. Tony le mari de sa mère était un cadre au groupe W, au sein de la filiale aéronautique du groupe, tandis que l'ancienne madame Arden travaillait au bureau du procureur.

Joy mit fin à son incursion dans le passé en quittant la table où elle avait mangé seule. Avant de sortir elle plaça sur elle le stylet dont elle ne se séparait jamais depuis sa septième année, cadeau de son père pour son anniversaire, elle aimait bien ce fin couteau au manche en bois mais elle admettait volontiers préférer le Beretta reçu pour son douzième anniversaire mais celui-ci était bien trop voyant et facilement repérable pour les yeux avertis des vigiles et gardes qui déambulaient dans les établissements.

Lorsque Joy ouvrit la porte le froid hivernal la fit frissonner, mais rapidement elle occulta cette sensation désagréable pour s'élancer à petite foulée dans le matin.

Sans bruit Kerenski quitta le lit de sa compagne, sans bruit elle ne s'éveilla même pas ou plutôt préféra ne pas quitter la chaleur douillette du lit pour le froid qui ne manquerait pas de la réveiller.

- « pourquoi te réveilles-tu aussi tôt pour courir, il y a des salles de sport plein Washington. »

- « peut être mais je préfère ce froid. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

- « nostalgique ? »

- « peut être. »

Puis sans plus il quitta la pièce pour la salle de bain attenante. L'eau de la douche se fit bientôt entendre et quelques minutes plus tard Kerenski réapparut vêtu d'un Jogging noir et des baskets en semelles de crêpes. Si ses yeux ne l'avaient pas guetté elle ne l'aurait pas entendu, car il était toujours si silencieux.

Avec cette économie de geste dont il était coutumier il revint près du lit où trônait son arme, il ne s'en séparait jamais même pour dormir. Elle était là à portée de main.

Avec une douceur que personne ne lui connaissait il redessina les traits de son visage puis brusquement il mit fin à ce débordement de sentimentalisme, Svetlana se rendormit tandis qu'en bas la porte se refermait l'horloge sonna cinq coups.

Sans bruit, le Russe s'élança dans le brouillard qui noyait cette partie de la ville. Il débuta à petite foulée puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échauffait allongea sa foulée, il atteignit vite sa vitesse de croisière.

Durant le régime soviétique Kerenski avait fait partie du KGB, de son élite même. Un à un il avait gravi les échelons de cette institution de l'espionnage pour finir en tant qu'instructeur. Il avait passé quinze ans en Idaho avant d'être rappelé en URSS pour faire son service militaire, là bas il avait montré des dons certains pour tout ce qui touchait les informations et la direction d'équipe.

Il finit son service et se retrouva au KGB, il fut formé par le brillant Grichienko. Tout comme cette légende de l'espionnage dans les pays de l'est, Georgi Kerenski était fou d'échec dés qu'il avait un moment de libre il y jouait, encore et encore inlassablement.

A l'issue de ces années de formation il partit au front, Afghanistan Pologne Allemagne de l'est puis la France et enfin les USA où il passa quelques mois au sein de l'ambassade de Washington en tant que responsable de la sécurité. Sur le chemin du retour il fit escale à Beijing pendant quelques mois. A trente ans il fut promu colonel et prit en charge la formation des agents de terrain.

La tourmente de l'effondrement de l'empire soviétique n'épargna personne, alors avant que la chasse aux sorcières ne débutât il demanda à être relevé de ses fonctions et il partit d'abord en Europe où il oeuvra à effacer toute trace de son passage avant de se rendre à Washington où il travailla en tant que professeur au sein de Danton. L'université mettait à sa disposition à équipement de pointe et un budget à faire pâlir d'envie MIT.

Joy courait sans ralentir, son souffle formant de petits nuages de fumées dans le froid matinal, un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit hausser un sourcil, elle s'était éloignée de la demeure, elle n'allait pas pouvoir y retourner pour se changer par contre en maintenant ce rythme elle serait en mesure d'arriver à son école sans peine et avoir suffisamment de latitude pour pouvoir se doucher et se changer mais pour cela elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Marielle.

Tout en réfléchissant Joy faisait ses mouvements d'assouplissement puis d'un bond elle se suspendit à une barre parallèle et se mit à faire des tractions. Elle n'entendit pas le premier bruit trop absorbée par son activité mais lorsque d'un dernier mouvement du poignet elle se détacha de sa barre elle l'entendit clairement, un bruit de feuille qui crissaient sous le poids de quelqu'un.

Cette personne semblait prendre beaucoup de peine à masquer sa présence. Pourtant Joy ne s'y trompa pas, elle avait dénombré quatre personnes qui arrivaient en sa direction et aucune ne semblait animée d'amicale attention. Quatre ombres pénétrèrent son champ de vision.

Le seul moment où il se sentait réellement en accord avec lui-même à l'exception du moment où il était entouré de ses ordinateurs était celui où il se dépensait physiquement tôt le matin bien avant que les allées ne se remplissent de monde. Cette sphère de quiétude dans laquelle il baignait depuis le début de son jogging vola subitement en éclat lorsque son sixième sens le titilla, tous ses sens en alerte, Kerenski se mit à scruter les environs.

Le bois qui l'entourait baignait encore dans le silence matinal ici et là des traînées de brouillards persistaient mais aucun bruit ne brisait le silence, mais Kerenski ne baissa pas sa garde. Il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et son instinct lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- « salut chérie, alors comme ça on fait du sport. On peut s'entraîner avec toi ? »

- « non, c'est bon je me débrouille toute seule merci. »

- « mais on insiste sinon on pourrait se fâcher, Léna. »

- « tu penses me faire peur. Tu ne m'as pas effrayé la dernière fois quand tu t'es tiré avec ces quatre idiots en laissant Marek et les autres se faire arrêter par les fédéraux. »

Le visage de celui qui paraissait être le chef se transforma en un masque hideux, car Joy lui avait rappelé sans prendre de gants sa couardise lors de cet événement.

- « tu vas me le payer.»

Perdant toute retenue, Cal, car tel était son nom se jeta sur la jeune fille qui avait plusieurs centimètres de moins que lui et autant de kilos en moins également.

Lorsque Joy avait infiltré les cancers, elle avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais montrer ce qu'elle pouvait réellement faire de ses poings ou avec une arme. Mais cette fois elle allait devoir le leur montrer. Le fin stylet apparut comme par magie entre ces mains. Cal était massif mais lent si bien que Joy évita aisément sa première charge, les sbires de ce dernier s'élancèrent sur elle. Elle étai forte mais pas inconsciente ou arrogante au point de croire pouvoir venir à bout de quatre assaillants de front.

Sans plus s'attarder Joy s'élança dans le bois et tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses assaillants.

Kerenski se trouvait dans le bois lorsqu'une ombre surgit devant lui et le dépassa, elle poursuivit sa course sans ralentir mais inutilement une balle siffla à sa suite pour finir sa course dans son bras gauche.

La douleur la freina dans sa course et l'obligea à s'arrêter, elle découvrit enfin la présence du Russe.

- « cassez vous restez pas là. »

Mais ce dernier ignora l'ordre lancé d'une voix cassante. Et se dirigea vers elle, Cal fut le premier à émerger. Sa voix ricanante raisonna ensuite dans le silence.

- « oh ! C'est qu'elle joue au docteur notre cher Joy…. Eh papy casse toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te règle ton compte à toi aussi.»

Kerenski continua d'ignorer l'ordre lancé par Cal son attention entièrement tourné vers le bras qui saignait d'un geste montrant une grande expérience il déchira la manche et découvrit la blessure.

- « écoutez c'est vraiment pas le moment. Vous devriez y aller……À moins que vous ne sachiez utiliser ce Glock que vous cachez. »

Cette dernière remarque acquit à Joy toute l'attention du Russe qui n'avait jusqu'alors prêté aucune attention à la jeune adolescente. Le corps qui semblait presque au repos se tendit, le regard s'aiguisa et les premières questions se cristallisèrent dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, déjà Cal et les siens attaquaient.

Le stylet apparut à nouveau entre dans la main de Joy qui s'élança dans la lutte, Kerenski suivit dans la foulée. Bien que ne se connaissant pas, ils parvinrent à faire bonne mesure, ils prirent lentement l'avantage.

En retrait Cal assistait impuissant à la défaite de ses sbires, l'un d'eux finit par tirer son arme et s'apprêtait à faire feu lorsque Kerenski le vit, plus rapide il fit feu en premier sauvant ainsi Joy d'une mort certaine mais pour cela il se déconcentra l'homme qu'il avait mis à terre se relevait et s'apprêtait à tirer.

Avec une dextérité et une précision parfaite Joy visa et lança son stylet qui partit se ficher dans le cœur de sa victime.

Les traits de ce dernier se figèrent dans une expression d'incompréhension et d'étonnement risible puis son regard se vida signe que la vie avait quitté ce corps qui lentement tombait au sol.

- « merde….. Vince on se casse. »

Les deux survivants s'enfuirent abandonnant leurs compagnons sur le sol. Ni Joy ni Kerenski ne leur prêtèrent attention, les deux protagonistes se jaugeaient du regard, Joy fut la première à détourner le regard lorsque un haut-le-cœur plus fort que les autres eut raison de sa résistance. Elle se détourna et vomit.

Sans geste brusque le Russe s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle était hagarde pourtant son regard demeurait vif et alerte.

Pas à pas il s'approcha, et elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et la poussa doucement loin de la macabre vision.

- « Merci. »

- « pas de quoi, Mademoiselle. Voulez vous que je prévienne la police. »

- « pas la peine. Je m'en occupe…. Vous devriez y aller Monsieur, la CIA ne vous a pas tout à fait oublié. »

A la mention de l'agence la physionomie de Georgi ne changea pas comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Comment fut sa seule question.

- « vous êtes une légende Monsieur Kerenski votre génie dans le domaine de l'espionnage et du piratage informatique est indéniable. »

Joy ne rajouta rien, mais sortit de sa banane un téléphone portable, lorsque la communication s'établit, il ne restait rien de l'abattement ou tout autre sentiment de faiblesse, sa voix s'était faite tranchante comme la lame de son poignard.

Après avoir donné les indications nécessaires, elle raccrocha. Elle avait repris contenance et ce fut sans hésitation qu'elle retira le couteau du cœur de sa victime. Elle nettoya soigneusement la lame avant de la replacer dans son étui le long de sa jambe.

Mais elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, cela conjugué à la montée d'adrénaline l'avait épuisée. Elle vit trouble puis elle eut l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, son corps qui chutait encore et encore puis deux bras qui l'encerclaient.

Son fardeau entre les bras, il quitta le bois en direction de la route où les taxis ne manquaient pas à cette heure de la matinée.

Il avisa un taxi arrêté plus loin, allongeant le pas il partit en sa direction. Le chauffeur surgit de son véhicule et ouvrit la portière arrière.

- « Académie Danton.»

- « vous ne préférez pas l'hôpital ? Elle a pas l'air bien votre copine.»

- « l'académie est plus proche, on y dispose d'une clinique et d'un médecin. »

- « c'est vous qui voyez. »

Alors que le taxi sortait de l'enceinte du parc deux véhicules noirs aux vitres fumées arrivèrent en sens contraire.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivaient en vue des grilles principales de l'établissement.

- « prenez par cette voie, vous arriverez en vue de l'entrée des professeurs. »

- « bien Monsieur……dites elle va bien elle a pas bougé depuis qu'on est montée en voiture. »

- « ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle souffre de diabète et a voulu trop en faire. Une piqûre d'insuline et un bon repas feront des merveilles. »

- « ah ! Ok. On y est ça vous fera 20$ »

Kerenski réussit à sortir un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit. L'homme empocha son du puis descendit du véhicule et tint la porte ouverte pour permettre au Russe de descendre son fardeau toujours entre ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Largo ouvrit doucement un œil puis le second, et d'un geste machinal passa la main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant plus encore. Un poids pesait sur son estomac, et il vit sa tête. Il avait passé la nuit avec Diana.

- « merde mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? »

Doucement Largo se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa compagne d'un soir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sous le jet de la douche Largo finit de se réveiller et les événements de la soirée finirent par lui revenir en mémoire.

Ils avaient été en boîte tous les trois ensemble pour faire la fête et cette nuit là c'était à Simon de conduire il s'était donc abstenu de boire, ils avaient fait les fous tous les trois jusqu'à trois heures du matin heure à laquelle ils avaient plié bagage en direction du manoir.

- « Simon…..

Le fait de se remémorer le nom de son ami rappela à Largo que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à faire irruption dans sa chambre, or il ne voulait pas que Simon vît Diana alanguie dans son lit. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça.

Malheureusement Largo ne fut pas assez rapide, Simon fut plus rapide et il ne manqua pas de noter les vêtements éparpillés partout dans la chambre et la forme dormant sur le lit.

- « Simon attends…..

- « dépêche toi, le petit déj' est servi. »

- « Simon….Attends il faut qu'on parle…… je te le jure je ne sais pas comment elle a fini dans mon lit. »

- « arrête Largo c'est bon. Je n'avais aucune chance de toute manière. Je ne suis pas assez riche pour elle….

- « ne dis pas de bêtise Simon, tu sais parfaitement que lorsque je prendrai la tête du groupe W tu seras à mes côtés. »

- « peut être mais je ne suis pas l'hériter…… il aurait fallu que je me réveille un jour ou l'autre du rêve dans lequel je me maintenais…. Allez viens… »

Largo partit sur les traces de son meilleur ami qui le précédait dans le couloir en direction de l'immense salle à manger qui occupait une partie du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Simon semblait absent et Largo gardait le silence mal à l'aise, qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il savait que son ami avait des sentiments pour Diana pourquoi n'avait il pas su réfréner ses ardeurs ?

Le repas prit fin rapidement, Simon fut celui qui donna le signal du départ, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le hall Diana apparut en haut des marches, impeccable dans son uniforme scolaire.

- « salut Simon. »

- « bonjour Diana. »

Sur cette phrase Simon continua son chemin en direction de la sortie. Mal à l'aise Largo suivit son ami obligeant ainsi Diana à courir à leur suite.

Le trajet jusqu'à Danton se passa dans un silence de plomb seule la musique à fond dans la voiture résonnait. Ils furent enfin en vue de l'établissement, Simon se gara sur le parking extérieur et coupa tout.

Diana surgit de la voiture et claqua la porte.

- « c'est pas parce que t'es mal luné Simon que tu dois passer tes humeurs sur nous. »

- « Diana ça suffit.»

- « mais Largo…..

- « j'ai dit ça suffit. Il est pas obligé d'être de bonne humeur s'il l'est pas.»

- « c'est bon Largo, allez je te laisse je dois passer voir le proviseur. »

Simon partit abandonnant les deux jeunes gens sur le parking, était ce parce qu'il avait décidé de se sortir Diana de la tête mais la voix de la jeune fille lui avait paru criarde et son regard calculateur.

Refusant de s'appesantir plus la dessus il s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment administratif.

Joy finit par reprendre connaissance alors que Kerenski finissait de lui faire son bandage. Celui-ci vit sa patiente reprendre conscience et sa voix froide résonna près de son oreille.

- « il ne sert à rien de vouloir jouer à wonderwoman dans ton état de faiblesse actuelle. »

Susurra-t-il à son oreille de sa voix froidement railleuse.

- « je fais ce que je veux, et puis je suis suffisamment en retard comme ça. Je dois me rendre en cours. »

En se redressant Joy se retrouva à quelques centimètres de colosse Russe, elle dut lever la tête pour lui parler, or ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

L'horloge de l'établissement venait de sonner huit heures annonçant ainsi le début de la journée de cours pour tous les étudiants. Pourtant l'administration échappait à la fébrilité qui régnait dans les autres bâtiments, en empruntant ce chemin Simon passa à côté de la salle de repos des professeurs, et ce qu'il vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte l'étonna.

Debout sa haute stature le professeur de programmation avancée masquait pratiquement le léger interstice de la porte pourtant Simon la vit. Une adolescente de dix huit ans à tout casser et elle était nue ! Rectification à moitié seulement. En culotte et soutien gorge seule avec sa longue chevelure l'habillait.

Elle n'était pas du tout gênée avec un naturel confondant, elle s'assit sur le sofa pour mettre des chaussettes qui s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse, une fois cette opération finie Mr Kerenski l'aida à mettre sa chemise et la lui boutonna avant de passer derrière elle pour lui rattacher ses cheveux.

Ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la porte, précipitamment Simon se cacha derrière l'un des casiers. Ils passèrent à quelques pas de lui.

- « je devrais vous parler ce soir Mlle Arden. »

- « je crains que cela ne soit impossible. Ce soir on vient me chercher.»

- « tu devras répondre à plein de questions. »

- « cachez donc votre joie Monsieur Kerenski eux aussi. »

- « ah que je sois un mouche ou une souris pour voir fantômette en colère.»

- « c'est ça moquez vous. »

Sur ces mots Joy partit en direction de sa salle de cours tandis Kerenski se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Simon sortit de sa cachette et partit à la suite de la jeune fille, il avait menti à ses amis tout à l'heure on ne l'attendait pas mais il devait s'éloigner sans blesser Largo.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de hall le Suisse vit son ami le guetter or il n'avait pas envie de parler alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois Simon tendit le bras et happa celui de Joy qui se trouvait deux pas devant lui.

- « reste près de moi. »

Puis sans prévenir Simon s'empara des lèvres de Joy, un instant inerte Joy finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

En voyant cela Largo s'éloigna laissant son ami à sa conquête du jour.

Alors que cela avait commencé comme une dérobade, Simon sembla prendre goût au baiser puisqu'il raffermit son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et approfondit son baiser d'ailleurs celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, ils finirent par se détacher à bout de souffle.

- « tu n'as pas volé ta réputation Don Juan. »

- « on se connaît ? »

- « non, mais moi je te connais enfin qui ne te connaît pas Simon Ovronnaz le grand tombeur de ces dames. Une de mes camarades de classe m'a mise en garde contre toi. »

- « faut pas croire tout ce qu'ils disent… je suis quelqu'un de gentil…

- « sans doute mais on va finir par me repérer si j'arrive en retard pour la deuxième fois en deux jours….. Salut… »

- « attends je veux te revoir….

Mais Joy s'éloignait déjà en direction de sa salle de cours, devant la porte de celle-ci Marielle guettait son arrivée inquiète après le coup de fil matinal qu'elle avait reçu.

- « que s'est il passé ce matin ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est Monsieur Kerenski qui m'a appelé depuis ton portable ? »

- « j'ai été agressé par des voyous dans le parc cet l'un d'eux m'a blessé sans Monsieur Kerenski je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé….

- « tu as prévenu tes parents…. Mon père est en voyage et ma mère était occupée, elle ne peut pas venir. »

- « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là moi et je t'aiderai. »

- « tu es gentille Marielle. Merci de ton aide. »

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place et le cours put enfin commencer, la matinée s'écoula lentement pour Joy qui souffrait de sa blessure. Malgré les dons certains d'un certain espion à jouer les infirmières elle avait besoin de calmants.

Charles Arden avait veillé à la rendre capable de continuer une mission même blessée mais Joy n'en pouvait plus à midi elle avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton quand elle ne sentait pas le sol se dérober sous elle.

Patiemment Marielle attendit avec son amie que la salle se vidât avant de venir lui prêter son épaule pour la soutenir.

L'horloge de Danton avait sonné midi depuis un quart d'heure déjà, au dehors des groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout, certains mangeaient d'autres étudiaient d'autres encore comptaient fleurette. Assis en compagnie de Largo Simon guettait l'arrivée de sa Beauté Brune comme il l'avait appelée.

- « dis donc elle doit être spéciale pour te rendre aussi tendu. »

Un bref sourire marque les lèvres du Suisse avant de répondre.

- « oui, c'est quelqu'un elle a un esprit caustique incroyable. »

- « un esprit caustique ?... Depuis quand tu leur demandes d'avoir de l'esprit….

- « mais elle, elle en a mais elle a aussi un de ces corps…. Tout en courbe et vallées rien à voir avec ces planches à pain…..

- « tu ne t'en plaignais pas de ces planches à pain comme tu dis…. Tiens voilà Diana qui arrive…. Simon je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Elle ne me voyait pas de toute manière. »

- « qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

- « rappelle toi ses paroles ce matin. Je te laisse je vais à la recherche de ma BB. »

Simon s'éloigna en direction de la section terminale, il arriva en vue de la salle où sa mystérieuse sauveuse avait disparu. Alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer à chercher la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer appuyée sur une amie.

- « attends je viens vous aider.»

- « Simon qu'est ce que tu fais là. »

- « je te cherchais Joy…..Qu'est ce que qui t'est arrivé ? »

- « rien…. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

- « non Joy tu dois voir un médecin. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

- « pas de médecin Marielle je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais non… notre médecin de famille s'occupera de moi. »

- « mais tu ne tiendras pas toute la journée. »

- « je sais. Mais il est hors de question que le médecin de Danton voie ma blessure.»

- « et si j'allais le chercher. »

- « de qui tu parles Simon ? »

- « du prof d'informatique, Mr Kerenski. »

- « non….

- « c'est lui ou le toubib du campus…

- « je crois que ce ne sera ni l'un ni l'autre. »

- « pourquoi tu dis ça Joy ? »

- « on est venu me chercher. Merci quand même on se revoit dans quelques jours. »

Tout en parlant le trio avait avancé lentement en direction de la sortie, debout sur les marches Simon et Marielle avait tenté de convaincre Joy de se faire soigner. En suivant son indication les deux jeunes gens virent stationner au bas des marches une Ford aux vitres teintées deux hommes en sortirent le premier pour venir assister Joy tandis que le second ouvrait la porte du véhicule.

- « dis donc c'est qui ces Men In Black ? »

- « on dirait des espions. T'es sûre qu'ils sont là pour toi. On dirait des tueurs. »

- « bonjour Mlle. Le docteur vous attend ainsi que votre père.»

- « nous y allons. »

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur l'agent venu la chercher Joy partit en sa compagnie. Non loin de là Kerenski avait assisté au départ de la jeune fille.

Dans la voiture qui roulait se trouver Karl Mason le médecin de la famille Arden. Dés que la porte se fut refermée sur Joy il se mit au travail, mettant la jeune femme torse nu il se mit à examiner sa blessure.

- « hum, c'est bien désinfecté mais la balle y est toujours. »

- « apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, parce que je n'allais pas me charcuter à deux pas du bureau du proviseur. »

- « ça va Joy ne t'excite pas…. Spence direction la clinique.»

La voiture quitta l'autoroute et se mêla à la circulation du centre de Washington. Une demi-heure plus tard la voiture s'arrêtait devant un immeuble rutilant.

Un manteau jeté sur les épaules Joy suivit le petit groupe en direction de la salle de soin du docteur Mason.

L'opération ne dura guère longtemps, quarante cinq minutes plus tard Joy quittait le bloc, le bras en écharpe et une dizaine de points de suture.

Charles Arden se tenait debout près de l'ascenseur.

- « t'avais peur que je me sauve. »

- « ….. »

- « toujours très causant à ce que je vois papa. »

- « que s'est il passé ? »

- « merci je vais bien, merci pour ta sollicitude. »

- « Joy….. »

- « quoi Joy ?... Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'inquiéter. »

- « j'ai quitté mon poste…

- « laisse tomber, alors voilà le topo… il y a eu négligence apparemment tous les leaders n'ont pas été arrêtés, puisque ce matin Cal et trois petits plaisantins sont venus me régler mon compte et se vanter de leur retour. »

- « de vagues rumeurs ont circulé mais bon….

- « tu auras mon rapport dans la journée, je passerai la nuit chez maman.»

- « je la préviens de ton arrivée.»

- « inutile, JE préviens Thomas, c'es tout elle ne laissera pas tomber le bureau pour voir ce qui m'arrive. »

- « je t'accompagne chercher tes affaires. »

Ils partirent, à quatorze heures la voiture de Charles Arden s'arrêtait devant le domicile de son ex-femme.

Le véhicule n'avait pas fini de s'arrêter que la porte s'ouvrait à toute volée pour laisser passer un Thomas très inquiet mais aucune trace de la génitrice de Joy.

Un Thomas doux et protecteur aida son aînée à descendre de la voiture, s'emparant de ses sacs il les porta à l'intérieur avant de revenir aider sa sœur à avancer bras dessus bras dessous ils réussirent à atteindre la maison.

En se retournant pour fermer la porte Thomas vit la voiture de Charles finir de disparaître au coin de l'avenue.

- « allez au lit maintenant. »

- « oui papa. »

- « oui PA PA ne l'oublie pas. »

Un semblant de sourire effleura les lèvres de la blessée. Avec des gestes d'une grande douceur Thomas déchaussa sa sœur aînée et dégrafa les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de l'allonger dans son lit et tirer la couverture sur elle.

- « repose-toi je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure. »

- « merci Thomas, c'est gentil de t'occuper de moi. »

- « J'appelle maman. »

Joy ne répondit pas, bercée par la voix de son frère elle avait sombré dans un sommeil de plomb assommée par les médicaments ingérés et la perte de sang.

Joy dormit tout l'après midi, il était vingt heures passées lorsque la jeune fille émergea de sa léthargie, vêtements froissés et les yeux encore brumeux, elle quitta la chambre et descendit en direction de la cuisine.

Elle avait surestimé ses forces, arrivée face à la cuisine elle dut se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

Tout en reprenant son souffle Joy observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Celui d'une famille unie par des liens de sincère affection, dans ce tableau idyllique Joy n'avait pas sa place bien que Tony et son fils fissent des efforts pour l'intégrer à leur petite famille.

- « Joy qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? »

- « j'avais soif. »

- « fallait m'appeler. »

- « …… salut boss. »

- « salut déesse. Alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé cette fois ? »

- « eh pourquoi tu dis cette fois. »

- « voyons, la dernière fois que tu es revenue dans cet état c'est lorsque tu t'es occupée du prof proxenète…. »

- « eh il arrêtait pas de me tripoter….. Cette fois je suis innocente, mon prof était là et il peut te le dire. »

- « d'accord, d'accord….allez viens manger. »

- « bouge pas j'arrive. Mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes. »

Thomas se leva et vint aider sa sœur à s'installer, à aucun moment l'ancienne Mme Arden ne fit un geste en direction de sa fille. Cette fille était la preuve vivante de son erreur de jeunesse celle qui lui avait coûté une carrière prometteuse au sein du FBI.

- « alors quoi de neuf chez les travailleurs de la Winch corp. »

- « rien du tout, on a un directeur adjoint au chef du groupe. Un Français pédant. Cardignac. Une vraie plaie ce mec mais il faut bien admettre qu'il ne fait aucun sentiment dans le business, tout est conditionné en terme de résultat et profit. »

- « sympa le profil. »

- « crois moi travailler avec lui est un bonheur de tous les instants. »

- « pauvre papa. »

Le repas prit fin sur cette note humoristique. Thomas se leva et quitta la table en compagnie de sa sœur tandis que Tony se dirigeait vers son bureau, il avait encore du travail pour demain.

Finalement Simon avait rejoint Largo sur le gazon pour déjeuner lorsque Joy avait quitté l'établissement. Trop content de revoir son ami de meilleure humeur le blond n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui avait pu le rendre heureux.

- « tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'elle. »

- « qui ça ?...Joy…. trop neuf pour en parler…..et puis je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me la piques. »

- « eh…..ça te va bien de dire ça qui s'est sauvé avec Mandy la dernière fois. »

- « c'est pas de ma faute si elle aimait ma ténébreuse beauté au lieu de ton angélique visage. »

Largo se faisait avoir à chaque fois il démarrait au quart de tour à chaque fois que son physique était en cause. Cette dispute finit de chasser le nuage qui avait plané sur les deux amis depuis que Simon avait découvert Diana avec son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Joy ne vint pas de la semaine, chaque jour Marielle prit de ses nouvelles au téléphone ou en lui rendant visite.

Une nouvelle semaine arriva et cette avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Joy reprit le chemin de l'école, exceptionnellement Joy s'y rendit en compagnie de son jeune frère qui était scolarisé au lycée de Danton.

Joy passa sa journée à récupérer ce que Marielle n'avait pu lui transmettre comme cours, puis midi venu, l'adolescente, ferma son casier et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main s'appuya sur son casier lui barrant ainsi le passage. D'un geste lent de la tête Joy remonta le long du gêneur pour accrocher finalement le regard rieur d'un Simon souriant.

- « salut beauté…..on ne demande plus après moi. »

- « si d'ailleurs pour m'excuser…..

Joy accorda au Suisse un baiser des plus torrides, indifférente aux personnes qui les entouraient.

- « je crois que tu devrais t'absenter plus souvent. »

- « tu penses aussi….

- « allez viens on va manger et je te présenterai mon meilleur pote par la même occasion. »

- « je te suis…..Marielle tu te joins à nous ? »

- « non, allez y sans moi je suis attendue. »

- « à tout à l'heure alors. »

Le trio se sépara, Simon un bras lâchement abandonné autour de la taille de Joy marchait en direction du restaurant de la faculté.

Largo avait séché la dernière heure de cours, il ne se sentait pas la force d'étudier pris à la gorge par une sensation de claustrophobie. Pour se changer les idées il avait quitté le cours d'économie pour aller se détendre en se rendant à la piscine de la fac, deux heures d'exercices plus tard la sensation d'étouffement avait quelques peu disparu, fatigué par l'effort, les yeux clos Largo attendait affalé sur sa chaise au resto l'arrivée de son pote pour le repas.

Un changement dans le volume sonore des conversations et les voix féminines aigües prévint Largo de l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

La cacophonie ne baissa pas du tout au contraire elle sembla enflée bien au contraire, vaguement il ouvrit un œil et il comprit la raison de cette agitation, Simon était au bras d'une fille chose incroyable car les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de ne jamais laisser une fille s'installer à leur table, même Diana n'avait pas fait exception à ce commandement.

Côte à côte devant le buffet ils choisissaient leur repas en riant ignorant superbement l'agitation environnante. Ils vinrent en sa direction avec leur repas à eux trois.

Le volume des discussions baissa brutalement lorsque la silhouette de Largo se redressa et que son regard survola la salle, son regard était mauvais.

Simon observa son ami avec attention, étrange, il avait l'impression de partager sa vie avec deux Largo l'un drôle gentil et généreux qu'il semblait être le seul à connaître et un autre public altier et arrogant, c'était celui-là qu'il avait face à lui en cet instant ce Largo là régnait sur l'établissement en despote en compagnie de quelques autres fils de puissants.

- « salut mon pote. »

- « salut vieux….qui est ce ? »

- « Largo je te présente Joy Arden, elle est en terminale. »

- « tu les prends au berceau maintenant. »

- « eh….mais je te reconnais. »

- « tu le connais. »

- « sûr que je le connais, il m'a fait courir sur des talons Prada de la saison dernière. »

Tout en parlant le couple avait fini de s'installer autour de la table et de répartir la nourriture entre chacun des trois plateaux qu'ils avaient ramenés.

Sans plus attendre Joy avait commencé à dévorer son déjeuner, elle se sentait affamée de temps à autres elle donnait la becquée à un Simon entièrement sous le charme de la brune à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses couverts pour jouer avec les cheveux de sa compagne qu'il avait détachés sous le regard attentif de son ami.

La jeune adolescente, elle ne prêtait guère attention au Suisse, elle mangeait et nourrissait son compagnon sa seule réaction avait été une exclamation lorsque Simon avait détaché ses cheveux.

- « Simon…..

- « oui princesse ? »

- « je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde chuchote et regarde dans notre direction. »

- « bah disons que voir une fille manger à notre table est une première. »

- « alors je viens de me faire beaucoup d'ennemies. »

- « non, personne ici ne te fera quoi que ce soit sinon il pourrait le regretter. »

- « mon héros. »

Joy avait dit cette petite phrase avec une ironie perceptible mais elle l'adoucit par un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres du Suisse qui tenta de le prolonger. Mais la belle se déroba une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux chocolat.

Largo observait le couple avec envie, il y avait une connivence particulière entre les deux jeune gens une entente qu'il n'avait jamais pu tisser avec une personne de sexe opposé.

Plongé dans ses réflexions Largo avait fini par se désintéresser de la discussion et se laisser bercer par les inflexions de voix seulement, tout finit par se fondre dans sa tête.

Le couple avait repris son repas sans plus prêter attention au brouhaha des conversations qui les entouraient, Largo gardait le silence et ne mangeait rien ses yeux dans le vague apaisé par le mouvement de balancier qu'il imposait à sa chaise.

- « Joy excuse moi une minute j'arrive j'ai vu une amie là bas. »

- « ok, mais si tu tardes je retourne en cours on se verra plus tard ensuite. »

- « ça marche. »

Simon quitta la table et se dirigea vers Diana qui lui faisait signe depuis la table qu'elle partageait avec d'autres ''copines'', Largo ne réagit même pas.

- « c'est ma chance. »

Le regard de Joy avait une lueur malicieuse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa victime ceux qui la connaissaient se montraient prudents lorsque cette lueur s'allumait dans son regard.

L'air de ne pas y toucher Joy tendit son pied et délicatement appliqua une pression sur l'un des barreaux de la chaise, emporté par son élan Largo finit par s'étaler par terre.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, les quatre fers en l'air Largo ouvrait grand ses yeux pour croiser ceux rieurs de sa vis-à-vis.

Le sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres elle lui tendit charitablement la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « sans rancune…. Je me venge pour les Prada, j'avoue avoir une préférence pour Armani.»

Largo ne répondit rien mais continua à contempler la beauté qui se révélait à lui tout en prenant sa main pour se relever.

Les yeux de couleur chocolat ils s'étaient illuminés de milliers de paillettes d'or comme autant d'étincelles.

Puis une petite main qui se tendait pour l'aider à se relever, il la prit machinalement tandis que des yeux il continuait à faire l'inventaire des charmes de cette brunette.

Il finit par se relever et reprendre place à la table, le repas attendant toujours qu'il daigne manger.

- « bon appétit Largo. »

- « hein….

- « bon appétit…Mange ça va refroidir. »

Joy quitta le restaurant escortée par une centaine de pairs d'yeux, mais le plus insistant était sans aucun doute celui de Largo, presque malgré lui il laissa échapper « Vanessa ».

Largo entama son repas l'esprit absent, le retour de Simon interrompit sa rêverie.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « quoi ? »

- « depuis quand tu ne sais plus te tenir sur une chaise…. Eh vieux t'es sûr que t'as pas fumé de moquette ? »

- « non ! Écoute je bois Ok, mais pas de drogue… Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait Diana ? »

- « oh rien de spé. Elle voulait nous inviter à une petite fête qu'elle organise. »

- « tu y vas ? »

- « je vais voir avec Joy. D'ailleurs où elle est ? »

- « elle m'a jeté par terre puis elle est partie.»

- « hein….

- « rien, tu viens j'ai une course à faire. »

Largo quitta le restaurant en compagnie de Simon qui se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de son meilleur ami.

Il oublia rapidement Largo et ses lubies et concentra ses pensées sur la brunette qui l'avait captivé lui faisant oublier pendant un moment ses sentiments pour Diana.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement pour Joy et son amie, elle partageait son temps dorénavant entre ses entrainements à l'antenne de la CIA en ville et sa vie scolaire.

Joy avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Simon qui lui racontait ses déboires lors de sa soirée d'hier avec Largo, apparemment les garde du corps de Largo avaient eu vent de leur escapade et leur avait donné la chasse, et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait des larmes inondaient ses joues l'arrivée de Largo avec un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière ne fit rien pour freiner son hilarité au contraire celle-ci redoubla.

Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme finit par se calmer, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, Marielle les avait rejoints et près d'elle se tenait Diana et Astrid également.

- « qu'est ce qui te faisait tellement rire. »

- « une histoire de Simon. T'es une perle Simon je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper. »

- « c'est vrai ! » Le sourire de Simon était plein de sous entendu.

- « je t'attacherai s'il le fallait. »

- « Dominatrix.»

- « tu ne sais pas combien. »

- « ouh là ça chauffe. »

- « eh on est là ! Et puis je suis tout seul moi. »

- « que veux tu que ça me fasse Largo ? »

- « tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi Joy. Regarde je t'ai amené les Armani que tu voulais. »

- « mon héros. »

Joueuse la jeune fille enlaça Largo et lui plaça un baiser sur la joue.

- « tu devrais surveiller ton comportement Joy les gens pourraient finir par croire que tu es une marie-couche-toi-là. »

- « merci de ta sollicitude Diana mais ça ne risque pas. Je suis très attentive et puis mes amis savent qui je suis.»

Le ton badin de Joy était devenu froid et coupant. Le bruit d'un portable qui sonnait mit fin à la tension qui régnait.

- « Joy Arden…..oui……très bien retrouvez moi au bureau de Monsieur Kerenski….. À tout de suite. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie les petits loups mais on m'attend.»

Simon regardait la jeune fille pensivement, la jeune fille joueuse et charmeuse avait disparu en un battement de cil, à la place une femme se tenait devant eux, le ton badin mais le regard distant et inexpressif.

- « Marielle je suis désolée mais apparemment je suis collée pour le reste de la journée et je ne pourrais pas passer après les cours. On laisse la petite escapade à LA pour une autre fois. »

- « pas de problème.»

- « et pour me faire pardonner je demanderai à mon beau père de nous emmener avec lui dans le jet de la compagnie. »

- « je croyais que tu ne voyais pas ta mère et sa nouvelle famille. »

- « rarement, mais si Tony va LA on ira avec lui.»

Sur ces mots Joy quitta le petit groupe et Simon ne tarda pas à suivre le chemin pris par la jeune adolescente. Elle l'intriguait et l'attirait, en sa compagnie il réussissait à bloquer partiellement le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu ce matin là dans la chambre de Largo. Pourtant malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la présence de Diana.

Joy traversait vite l'immense bâtiment qu'était le lycée pour se diriger vers ce qui représentait le laboratoire de recherche informatique de l'université. Kerenski l'attendait en compagnie de Charles Arden pour parler de ce qui s'était passé deux semaines auparavant. Joy se trouvait à quelques mètres du bureau de l'ancien espion reconverti en professeur d'informatique lorsque ses sens l'avertirent que quelqu'un avait emboîté son pas au sien.


End file.
